pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
M♪racle Tune Cancer Quarter Live - Summertime Splash!!
Competiting for Cancer Quarter Live. Info Idols: Akemi Hatanaka, Rumi Yoshida, Clare Henderson Place: Fortune Party Stage Song: Summertime Splash, to the tune of Rally Go Round Coords: Summertime Splash Coord (Akemi), Summertime Sweet Coord (Clare), Summertime Goth Coord (Rumi) Coords Making Drama Before the Live Rumi: What did we participate in again? Akemi: The Cancer Quarter Grand Prix!! Rumi: Since when did we signed up for THAT? Akemi: Mmm... I'm sure Siti did it. Rumi: Siti? Our manager? DARN IT!! (punches fist in palm) No more cakes for you, Siti!! Siti: (While eating a cupcake) I heard that~ito. Clare: I actually don't mind. At least she created coords for us. Rumi: You just love her because she's your teddy bear, right? Clare: (sighs) Akemi: Okay everyone, let's quit it. We have a live to focus on!! Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! This pretty red coord which gives the vibe of summer is perfect for Akemi who is the leader to show summer to the audience! Akemi: Summertime Splash Coord! Meganee: This pastel colored coord fits Clare-san perfectly to show the sweetness of summer! Clare: Summertime Sweet Coord! Meganee: Now the dark colored version can show the tomboyish things to do on a beach and of course, Rumi holds that role! Rumi: Summertime Goth Coord! The Live!!! Hello everyone! This is our first live!! We are.... Rumi: (Whispering) Akemi, think of a name... Akemi: Miracle Tune! Rumi: (Whispering) Eh? Akemi: (Whispering) I just said that! Clare: It's actually kind of nice! Akemi: Thanks! Okay! Let's Igo!! Clues * Orange = Clare * Green = Akemi * Purple = Rumi * Red = All * two-toned = those two people... * The yellow one is also Clare, I somehow can't change it.... * There's a black part after purple, that's Rumi. Watashitachidesu Summertime Splash! Bichi no soba ni tatte Hareta hi ni Watashi wa matenai Sutoresu o wasurete shimaimashita Doko ni iru yo I want to be with you yo Watashitachiha saikodesu Can’t guess the winners! Watashi no sukina orenjijusu o nomi Say never Give up! Tume da kokoro ni nara Shout Summertime Splash! Naze da kokoro to tamashi o shinpai Making Drama Switch On!! They do the Making Drama, “'Eien no shinyu!! Youth Jumping Snapping!'” (IDK the description XD) Cyalume Change! Akemi's coord glows blue, Rumi's glows indigo and Clare glows bright yellow. Cyalume Superior! ''' Tume da kokoro ni nara Shout Summertime Splash! Naze da kokoro to tamashi o shinpai Atsu ni tsuide no omoide o aishi Ho ni suru oto ga dekimasu Tume da kokoro ni nara Shokun no KAKUGO ni miau yoi shirase matteru Shinkiroku no shinpakusuu norikoe misete mite yo Are you even listening to me? After the Live (Everyone is cheering) '''Akemi: Yay! We did it!! Clare: Yes!! Hey, Akemi, how did you think about our group name? Akemi: IDK! It just popped out from my mouth! Rumi: Maybe that can be our official team name!! IDK... All 3: Right! Everyone, don't forget to vote for us in the Cancer Quarter Idol Grand Prix!! Category:Lives Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Cancer Quarter Category:GASUV46 Category:M♪racle Tune Members Category:M♪racle Tune Lives Category:Mini auditions